


The Letters

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore is having way to much fun with this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters

"Albus, this is getting ridiculous really." Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the Headmaster, "All those letters, there's no need for you t send so many. Just send a teacher to the boy!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed, "Very well Minerva, I suppose you are correct."

"very good Albus, I'll speak with you in the morning then. Good night."

"Goodnight my dear McGonagall." She then walked out of the Headmasters office.

Once the door was closed Albus waited a few moments before looking at Fawks with a grin, "A few more couldn't hurt." He said giggling as he thought of new ways to get the letters into the Dursley's house.


End file.
